Prisoner of Prejudice
by LMXB
Summary: Set a few weeks after the season finale, Supergirl finds herself on the wrong side of General Lane, with devastating consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set a few weeks after the season finale.

* * *

Alex marched into the DEO holding cell still hoping that Vasquez had been wrong. She had to be wrong, there was no way that they would do this, not even General Lane.

As she entered though her heart stopped momentarily as she saw what was happening. In front of her Supergirl, no her sister, rendered powerless from Kryptonite emitters, was being held down by two guards as General Lane stood in front of her picking up a syringe. The heart stopping fear was quickly replaced by pure rage as she demanded.

"What are you doing?" As she spoke Kara looked over and Alex saw the blind fear in her eyes, mixed with a flash of hope caused by Alex's presence.

"You are a traitor and have no authority to be here." General Lane said as he briefly glanced at her before going back to focusing on the syringe. "But seeing you asked, I am extracting information about the Kryptonians and their technology."

"Supergirl is on our side." Alex said.

"And whose side is that exactly? Americans? Aliens? You can dress her in patriotic colours and get her to speak with an American accent, but she will never be one of us. She is an alien. Her loyalties are unknown and she can never be trusted. Just look what she did a few weeks ago. What will stop her attacking the city again?"

"That wasn't her fault. She was poisoned." Alex argued. "By your partner in crime." She added glaring at Max who stood on the far side of the room.

"Says an alien and the traitor." Lane shot back. "If she could really be trusted she would tell me what I want to know."

"So you can make weapons and kill indiscriminately?" Alex asked.

"So I can protect our nation from all threats. If she believed in truth, justice and the American way she would tell me."

"She won't tell you because she believes in justice and you can't be trusted." Alex said. "You have proven before that you will use unethical and immoral means to reach your objectives. Supergirl is better than that."

"You are the last person to discuss ethics. You lied to this entire facility about Henshaw being an alien." Lane said as he approached Kara with the syringe. Seeing Kara starting to panic Alex launched herself at Lane only to be jumped on by two guards.

"Don't do this." Alex screamed as she punched one guard away before being kicked in the knee by the other.

"Alex!" Kara cried as she saw her sister go down.

Using her good leg Alex swept the legs out of the guard and again tried to get to Lane, this time being stopped by the first guard who had recovered enough to tackle her into the ground. Alex struggled to free herself whilst reaching out an arm to her sister as she again begged Lane. "Don't do this."

She never heard the reply from Lane as she was punched in the side of the head knocking her out cold.

"Keep her in holding, if this doesn't work maybe we can use her to get the alien to talk." Lane said before moving Supergirl's hair away from her neck and injecting her with the Kryptonite. As she screamed in pain Lane looked over to the figure on the other side of the room and said. "Soon we will have the answers we need."

"Let's hope so. I find torture rather tiresome." Max said, ensuring his watch was directed at Supergirl.

-00-

"I have a gift for you." Max smiled as he approached Cat's desk.

"Earrings to control my mind this time?" Cat asked.

"No. A story."

"What type of a story?" Cat asked.

"One that features pain, suffering, torture, betrayal."

"Sounds like a promo for a new soap opera or reality show." Cat pointed out.

"Maybe, but is actually about what is happening at the DEO. In particular what is happening to your pet alien."

"You know where Supergirl is?" Cat asked.

"I do. And for once she needs your help." He said holding up a thumb drive. "May I?"

Nodding Cat sat back and let Max plug the USB device into her computer.

"I should warn you," Max said. "The video you are about to see is definitely not child friendly." He then turned the computer to face Cat and pressed play.

"She looks like she is imprisoned." Cat commented.

"She is."

"Why?"

"General Lane believes that the alien threat is significant. After Myriad and then the landing of the pod with Superfreak, TradeMark pending, he believes there is clear and present danger to security enough to warrant gathering intel on Myriad, the Omegahedron, technology and weapons. He is willing to do whatever it takes." Max said as Cat continued to watch. "Unfortunately for your Superpet she was unwilling to share her alien secrets. And that didn't go down well."

"What are they doing to her?" Cat asked appalled by what she was seeing.

"You know about Kryptonite?" Max asked.

"Of course."

"That is a liquid form of it. By injecting it straight into a Kryptonian you cause accelerated cell death, which translates to pain, a lot of pain."

"They're torturing her. She saved the planet and her reward is torture."

"Pretty much. Guilt by association." Max said. "That and the fact she refused to tell General Lane about Kryptonian technology and helped SuperFreak escape."

"And you were there? You did nothing?" Cat asked her voice dripping with distain.

"Do what? You saw what they did to Agent Danvers who tried to stop it. I did all I could, I recorded what they did and brought you the evidence."

"And they don't know?"

"No. As far as General Lane is concerned I am fully onboard with his plans."

"Why have you brought me this?"

"Because you can do something to stop it."

"What's your angle?" Cat asked.

"My angle?" Max asked.

"You only act to meet your objectives. If bringing me this wasn't in your best interests you wouldn't have done it." Cat pointed out. "So what do you get out of me releasing this video?"

"Perhaps I am listening to my better angels."

"You would need some for that to be true." Cat shot back.

"You are the only person who can put a stop to this." Max said. "If your paranoia causes you to sit on it, that is your choice. But, I really don't know how many more of these sessions she can take. And if you leave it too long the damage may be irreparable."

-00-

"Winn." Cat bellowed as Max disappeared. "My office now, bring Olsen."

"Um, okay." Winn said nervously as he sent James a message before walking into Cat's office. As he entered Cat said.

"Sit down. Drink?"

"Um, no."

"Have one anyway, you'll need it." Cat said handing him a glass.

"Am I fired?" Winn asked.

"If I was firing you why would I offer you some of my whiskey?" Cat asked.

"Um, you wouldn't?" Winn guessed as James entered the office, causing Winn to sag in relief.

"What's the problem?" James asked as Cat gave him a glass of whiskey.

"Sit, there is something you both need to see." Cat said putting her tablet on the coffee table. "We'll talk after you've seen it."

Not wanting to watch it again Cat sat at her desk and observed as the two men watched the video. She saw them both pale as their expressions changed from shock, to horror, to anger. Emotions she felt inside herself as Supergirl's cries of anguish, fear and pain sounded in her office. When the video had finally finished James stood and asked.

"Where did you get this?"

"Maxwell Lord."

"Wh...why would he give it to you?" Winn asked.

"So we can use it to help Supergirl. Although I have no idea what his real motives are. All I know is even if he is playing us I can't sit back and do nothing. I'm assuming that your friends at the DEO are not responding so we'll have to do this ourselves. Winn, I need you to edit that video. I need you to pixel Alex's face and cut out the words revealing her name. I do not want her identity revealed."

"Okay." Winn said, still shocked and appalled by what he had seen.

"How long will it take?"

"An hour." Winn guessed, but one look at Cat made him revise his estimate to. "Twenty minutes."

"You have ten. Make sure you leave in the part about Supergirl being poisoned."

"James, I need to take a still from that video and get me an image that will cause the city to revolt against the military complex and General Lane." Seeing both men were still in her office she added. "Go."

-00-

As Alex started to come round she couldn't help groaning as pain radiated from her ribs, knee and head. Slowly she managed to clear the fog from her mind and remembered why she was in so much discomfort. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up so quickly she caused even more pain to radiate through her body.

"Easy." A familiar voice said from the side. Looking round Alex saw a weary look Vasquez sitting in the room.

"Kara?" Alex immediately asked.

"We can't get to her. General Lane has completely taken over the facility. There are only five DEO staff still here. Everyone else are Lane's people."

"Why are you here?"

"Lane is locked out of the central computing facility and can't work out if I am the cause or his only hope of getting in. In return for being able to check on you I said I would try to help him." She then pressed a button and said. "This will give us ninety seconds to talk privately. We can't get anywhere near Kara and we can't access the security feeds, but based on overheard conversations she needs help. The agents who have been removed from duty have asked for help from previous allies and tried to reach Director Henshaw and Major Lane. But I don't know if we have that long."

"Can you get me out of here?"

"I have been locked out of the security system and so far I have not managed to hack it. We don't have long, if I do get to her is there anything you want me to say?"

"Tell her I am going to get her out." Alex said defiantly.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Does this seem excessive to you?" Lucy asked as she paced the room she and J'onn were waiting in.

"The world was nearly destroyed they need to make sure it doesn't happen again." J'onn said.

"I get that, but it feels like they're stalling." Lucy said. "And I can see you think it too."

"I admit this is the longest debrief here that I have ever had. But a lot has happened and they have more reason than normal to distrust me. I had hoped my unease came from being stuck here for five days with no connection to the outside world." J'onn confessed.

"Can you do your thing and see if they're above board?" Lucy asked.

"My thing?" J'onn questioned.

"The mind reading thing."

"I'm not sure that would help our cause." J'onn pointed out.

"Just answering the same questions again and again doesn't help our cause." Lucy said. "We are being treated like prisoners and I wouldn't mind so much if I believed they were going to actually give you intel on Project Cadmus."

"As the only one of us with a legal background what do you suggest?" J'onn asked.

"Seeing we are both in agreement that this is a waste of time, next time our chaperone returns we'll ask to go. If there is nothing sinister going on there should be no major objections. After all we are here voluntarily."

"And if there is something going on?" J'onn asked.

"Then you do your thing and find out what." Lucy suggested.

Before J'onn could respond the door opened and a young Captain stepped in.

"Sir, Ma'am, the committee is ready for you."

"Tell them it will have to wait." J'onn said. "We have urgent business that requires our immediate return to the DEO."

"Sir?" The Captain asked confused. "Once the debrief starts no one can enter or leave the facility to ensure all accounts are independent and not biased."

"We have answered the same set of questions for five days." Lucy said. "Our accounts have not changed and we have nothing else to say. What we do have though is an urgent need to return to the DEO."

"With all due respect you can't possibly know that." The Captain said. "As per regulations you have had no access to technology since your arrival. It is impossible for you to have communicated with anyone outside this facility."

"Have you forgotten that this is an alien." Lucy said pointing at J'onn. "An alien with telepathic abilities and a short temper. It is in everyone's interests for us to leave."

"I need to inform the Senator." The Captain said quickly leaving the room. Turning Lucy saw J'onn's questioning expression and said.

"I didn't lie. I just let him make a few assumptions."

"You must have been a formidable opponent in the court room." J'onn commented as the door opened again with the Captain returning with another Captain and a Senator.

"Why are you refusing to cooperate with the investigation?" The Senator demanded.

"We're not. We have done everything that has been asked. But we are now needed else where so we can stop the alien invasion that you are so concerned about."

"Are you saying that this planet is in immediate danger?"

"I am."

"From what?"

"I can only discuss that with the President, so either get me a line to her or let us go." J'onn said.

"Do you not trust Agent Danvers to run the DEO in your absence?" The Senator asked.

"I trust her implicitly. However, I made her a promise and I intend to keep it." J'onn said. "I am heading back to the DEO. If you want further answers you can find me there."

"Of course, Captain Smith will escort you back to the main gate. I will inform the committee." The Senator said surprising both J'onn and Lucy.

"Thank you." J'onn replied as he followed the Captain out.

Once J'onn, Lucy and Captain Smith had left the other Captain turned to the Senator.

"Sir, is that wise? We were ordered to keep them here and out of contact with the DEO."

"The situation has changed. CatCo Media has somehow obtained a video of Lane interrogating Supergirl. A video that they decided to publish under inflammatory headlines. It went viral and reached the President who has ordered Lane's arrest. So holding Major Lane and the alien further will get us nothing other than looking complicit. Right now we need to focus on our survival."

-00-

As J'onn and Lucy reached the entrance to the facility a guard took their badges before disappearing seeing Lucy's questioning look J'onn said.

"The Earth is always in danger from something."

"And if the President asks what specifically this time?"

"I'm sure we'll find something. Let's just hope that the fact they are letting us go is good sign. Although it seemed a little too easy." J'onn said as the guard returned and handed them their phones.

"Would you like me to arrange a car for you?" He asked.

"That's fine. We have one." Lucy replied as she powered up her phone. As they walked outside it started buzzing.

"What the-" She started to ask.

"What's wrong?" Hank questioned as he turned his own phone on.

"I have hundreds of emails and texts….Most from James…...Come on load up…..We need to get to the DEO now." Lucy said. "Kara's in trouble."

"You okay flying?" Hank asked. Seeing Lucy's hesitation he added. "It's the fastest way."

"Okay." She said nervously.

-00-

As they approached the DEO they were surprised to see a convoy rolling to a stop. Landing at the front of the convoy J'onn shielded Lucy with his body and waited for one of the troops to jump down from the trucks and approach.

"Director Henshaw, um J'onzz, Major Lane." The soldier greeted trying to remain cool whilst staring at an alien. "I am Major Taylor. My men are at your disposal."

"What's going on?" J'onn asked.

"General Lane has taken control of the facility and is interrogating, well torturing, Supergirl. We have been ordered to assist you in regaining control and rescuing Supergirl." He said passing a letter to J'onn.

"Do you believe General Lane is acting alone?" J'onn asked.

"That is unknown Sir."

"Let's move in. I do not want any casualties." J'onn ordered before looking at Lucy and asking. "You want to sit this out."

"No." She said taking a gun from the other Major.

As J'onn entered the control room he demanded. "Any one not DEO put your weapons down or I will disarm you."

"You have no authority here." One army Captain said defiantly.

"I am the authority here. My orders come from the President, where do yours come from?" J'onn asked.

"General Lane." The Captain said suddenly sounding less sure of himself.

"The President outranks General Lane." J'onn growled. "Where is Agent Danvers?"

"Holding cell three." Vasquez said relieving the Captain of his gun.

"Why?"

"General Lane's orders." The army Captain said.

"And Supergirl?"

"Cell twenty-seven. General Lane is interrogating her." Vasquez explained. "She could really use some help."

"I'll get Supergirl, you take control here and get Alex." Hank said to Lucy. He then looked at the Major Taylor and added. "Come with me."

-00-

"That's enough." J'onn roared as he entered Kara's cell area just in time to see Lane inject Kara again. "You are relieved General Lane."

"You have no right being here." Lane responded over Kara's screams.

"I have every right. This is my DEO." J'onn said stepping up to Lane, only to find several guns pointed at him. However, every soldier who had followed J'onn into the cell mirrored the action and soon most people in the room had a gun pointed at them.

"My orders come from the President." J'onn said calmly, trying to bury the anger building inside him at the sight of Kara writhing in pain. "If you want to take that up with her be my guest. However, you will have to do it from a holding cell as she has also ordered your immediate detainment." He said passing the letter to Lane.

"What did you do? Brainwash her? Use your unnatural alien powers to take over?" Lane demanded.

"J'onn J'onzz has had no contact with the President." Major Taylor said looking at all of Lane's men. "I have. The orders are clear. General Lane is relieved of command. Drop your weapons now or you will also be detained."

Not seeing an immediate rush by Lane's men to drop their weapons Taylor glanced at Supergirl and continued. "You all know this is wrong. This is torture of the person who saved this planet. I know you were following orders but those orders have changed. Lane is no longer in charge."

For a moment J'onn thought the stand off, punctuated by Supergirl's cries, would continue. Then suddenly a Corporal lowered his weapon and left the holding cell followed by another and another. With the immediate threat ended J'onn hurried to Kara.

"Get them out of here. Lock them up." J'onn ordered as he dropped down next to Kara who was screaming in pain on the ground. Taking her into his arms he gently held her and tried to comfort her, ignoring General Lane's threats as the General was dragged from the holding area.

Moments later, ignoring her own pain Alex dropped down beside them and took her crying sister into her arms and tried to comfort her.

"Everyone out." J'onn growled. "Lane, get Hamilton."

-00-

"How is she?" J'onn asked when he entered the small room with the solar bed an hour later.

"Asleep. The pain seems to have worn off." Alex said. "But I have never seen her so frightened, so lost."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." J'onn said.

"It's not your fault." Alex said. "If you had been here you probably would have been tortured too."

"Hamilton said you haven't let her treat your injuries." J'onn said gently.

"I'm fine and I'm not leaving Kara."

"Alex, I can see that you have two cracked ribs, a broken finger and a hairline fracture in your wrist. From the way you walked earlier I would guess you also have ligament damage in your knee. Kara will need you at full strength. Let Hamilton treat you and I will stay with Kara."

"I don't want to leave her."

"Alex I promise you she won't be alone. The second she wakes I will get someone to find you. Go."

Reluctantly Alex leaned over and kissed Kara's forehead before leaving the room.

When Alex had left J'onn took Kara's hand in his and offered her a Martian prayer before silently waiting for her to wake. The silence was eventually broken by Lucy entering the room.

"Director, the facility is secure. Major Taylor says his men will provide extra support until all other agents have returned to their posts."

"Good work." J'onn said turning to face Lucy before asking "How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine. I'm not the one who has been tortured." She said guiltily looking at Kara.

"You are not responsible for his actions." J'onn said.

"I still can't believe my father would do something like that. I really thought after Myriad he had changed his views. But even if he hadn't, how could he do this?"

"Fear drives man to do terrible things. It is all too easy to convince yourself to do the wrong thing for what you believe to be the right reasons."

"No reason could justify this." Lucy said. "We're just lucky that Cat Grant got hold of the story."

"It's the one time I'm grateful for a security breach." J'onn said before noticing Lucy holding a file in her hand.

"More orders from the President?" He guessed.

"No. It's my resignation."

"Lucy, I need you now more than ever." J'onn said. "We need to stand together to get over this."

"I can't stay. Half the base believe I was part of my father's plan."

"I don't believe that." Hank said.

"Neither do I." Alex said as she re-entered Kara's room. "And neither will Kara. J'onn is right we need to work together to get the people behind this."

"Your father did not act alone. We were deliberately kept out of the way." J'onn reminded her. "When we have caught those responsible you can resign, not before then."

-00-

When Kara woke up she instantly remembered the pain. Unable to face it again she tried to escape the others in the room. Scrambling off the bed she landed on the floor with a thud before crawling to the corner of the room.

"Kara." Alex called approaching her sister.

"No more." Kara sobbed.

"Kara." Alex called again. "It's over. You're safe." She said calmly as she painfully knelt in front of her sister. "I need you to open your eyes and look at me." She added as she gently touched Kara's shoulder. The touch immediately causing Kara to jerk backwards whilst opening her eyes. Seeing Alex in front of her she calmed and asked disbelieving.

"Alex?"

"Right here. You're okay, it's over." Alex assured her moments before Kara launched herself at Alex hugging her. Trying to ignore the pressure on her ribcage Alex repeated. "It's okay."

"They took you away." Kara sobbed. "I thought they killed you."

"I'm fine." Alex said. "But I do need to breathe." She added causing Kara to immediately release her hold. Seeing the pained expression on Alex's face Kara cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Alex said using her good hand to hold Kara's. "We are both going to be okay. But I may need a little help getting up." She added looking hopefully at Kara who immediately stood and helped Alex to her feet. As soon as Alex was standing she hugged Kara again adding.

"It's going to be okay."

For two silent minutes Kara clung to Alex before finally speaking.

"I want to go home." Kara said sadly.

"I don't blame you." Alex said. "I'll get Vasquez to drive us back to your place."

"No. I don't mean there. I mean Midvale. I want to get away from here."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

When J'onn finally drove the car into, the pitch black, Midvale he was exhausted. Not wanting to let Kara down further he had driven without rest to get the sisters back to their childhood home. Though out the journey he had sadly watched as the sisters sat in the back of the car with Kara silently clinging to Alex. The only time Kara spoke was when she screamed and cried in her sleep. As he drove he wasn't sure what was the worse sight, Kara looking so defeated or Alex looking so helpless.

When he finally pulled up in front of the Danvers' household he immediately saw Eliza open the front door, bathing the night in a warm glow. Climbing out of the car he opened the back door and helped Alex get out before Kara followed. The sisters had barely made it two steps from the car when Eliza reached them and engulfed them both in a hug.

"I am so happy to see you both." She said as she held them, both girls immediately comforted by the hug. Looking between their heads Eliza made eye contact with J'onn and mouthed. "Thank you."

J'onn silently nodded and were it not for the fatigue would have taken to the skies straight away. As it was though, he was so tired he followed the three women into the house and allowed himself a few minutes of recovery before taking the quicker route home.

As Alex and Kara sat on the couch Eliza said. "You must both be hungry. I made chocolate pecan pie."

"Actually I'm not very hungry." Kara said softly and distantly. The words and tone taking Eliza by surprise and causing concern for everyone.

"You need to eat." Alex said gently.

"I will tomorrow." Kara promised.

"How about a hot drink then?" Eliza asked.

"Sounds good." Alex said wanting to give her mother something to do so she didn't feel the same desperation she felt.

"I'll help." J'onn said following Eliza to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen Eliza asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Physically, nothing anymore. But she was tortured. It will take time to recover." J'onn warned. "But I know she will be fine because she has Alex and she has you."

-00-

"Is she asleep?" Eliza asked as she returned to the lounge ten minutes later and saw Kara lying across the couch with her head on Alex's lap.

"Yeah, for now anyway. Where's J'onn?"

"He went back to National City." Eliza explained.

"But he was exhausted." Alex said.

"He said you could achieve more there." Eliza responded. "He said he would tell you if he found anything." She then disappeared returning a minute later with a blanket that she carefully placed over Kara.

"When she first came here she was so sad and fragile, but she still had that light about her. No matter what happened she would see the light and the end of the tunnel. Often she was the light at the end of the tunnel. But tonight it was like her light had been snuffed out. I have never seen her so defeated." Eliza said sadly. "What did they do to her and why? I don't understand. And why would they hurt you?"

"Because there are people out there who hate anything that is different. They hate all aliens indiscriminately. No that's not true, they hate all aliens, especially those who don't conform to their model of being world destroyers." Alex said her voice bitter.

"How are you?" Eliza asked.

"I'm okay." Alex said looking down at Kara.

"Alex I know you are the strongest of all of us. But that doesn't mean you always have to be strong. It is fine to not be okay." Eliza said. "I saw the video. I saw what they did to Kara, I saw what they did to you. It was you in that video wasn't it?"

"I let her down." Alex said as a stray tear ran down her face. "I was so focused on finding dad I didn't even know what was happening until it was too late. This happened because I let my guard down."

"This is not your fault." Eliza said sternly. "I saw how hard you fought to protect her."

"But it wasn't enough." Alex replied.

-00-

Hours later Alex started to feel Kara stir and she stroked Kara's hair and hoped her sister would wake gently. However the gentle stirring soon changed into wild thrashing and crying.

"Kara." Alex said trying to wake her.

"No, please." Kara sobbed, still asleep.

"Kara, it's okay. You're safe."

"No more." Kara pleaded thrashing more and more.

"Kara!" Alex said more forcibly as she shook her sister. When Kara's eyes finally shot open Alex said.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

"Alex?" Kara asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm right here and you are safe." She soothed as Kara started to sit up. "You want to talk about it?"

For a minute Kara didn't speak, instead she moved away from Alex and then pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Knowing Kara would talk when she was ready Alex sat and watched and waited. Eventually Kara lifted her head up and looked straight ahead at the wall before saying.

"I don't understand. Why would he do something like that? Non, Indigo I get, any of the prisoners from Fort Rozz all of them make sense, but Lane? I mean I know he didn't like me but I thought he accepted we were on the same side. After what happened I thought he accepted I was not a threat. What did I do to make him act like that?"

"You didn't do anything." Alex said. "General Lane has always hated things that are different. Don't blame yourself for what he did to you. No one has any right to put someone in that much pain."

"I let it happen to aunt Astra." Kara said sadly.

"You tried to stop it, then you freed her." Alex reminded her as a new wave of guilt washed over her at the mention of Astra.

"It wasn't just the pain. It did something to my mind." Kara said as she continued to hug her legs to her chest. "I started to have dreams, only they weren't dreams. They were memories. I kept reliving my last moments on Krypton, being stranded in the Phantom Zone, what I did when I had been exposed to red Kryptonite, aun-" She said before pausing. "My worse memories and I had to keep reliving them. Then when I finally woke Lane was there ready to inject me again and it started all over again. And now it is like I'm trapped in those nightmares."

"I'm so sorry I didn't stop it." Alex said hugging Kara.

"This wasn't your fault." Kara said feeling guilty over Alex's guilt.

"You are going to be okay." Alex assured Kara. "We are going to get you through this, together."

"I just want the memories to stop." Kara said sadly as she let Alex hold her.

-00-

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?" Eliza asked when Kara returned to the house after a walk along the beach the following morning.

"Okay. I forgot how good the beach can be, with the sun and the birds." Kara replied, trying to smile.

"Your cousin rang, he said to call when you're ready." Eliza said.

"Thanks." Kara said.

"Winn also called. So did James, they're worried about you."

"I'm fine." Kara said before asking. "Where's Alex?"

"She's asleep."

"That's good. She needs the rest."

"So do you."

"I'm fine. Not a scratch on me."

"Come, sit." Eliza said patting the couch next to her. As Kara sat down Eliza pulled her foster daughter into a hug. After a minute she asked. "How are you, really? And don't say fine, I've had enough of that from Alex this morning."

"I'm afraid." Kara confessed.

"Of what?"

"Not being strong enough. I don't think I could go through that again. I'm afraid I have let my mother down. I'm afraid that if I go back I will let everyone down." Kara listed.

"You have always had this great burden on you." Eliza said. "The need to protect Kal-El, to live up to your mother's expectations. And you have accepted that without complaint. You have no idea how much I prayed you wouldn't use your powers so you would be safe. But you couldn't do that because it wasn't you. You are strong and brave. Your mother would be so proud of you." The statement bringing a tear to Kara's eyes.

"What if I have done more harm than good?" Kara asked. "I worked with General Lane, he saw the good I can do, but yet he still fears me enough to torture me. If he can't trust me how can anyone? I've been reading the papers and half of them seem to want me locked away and experimented on. They fear me. After the red Kryptonite I kind of understand it, but I really thought they had forgiven me."

"Papers say what they need to say to drive sales and make profit." Eliza said. "Don't take them to heart."

"But what they say isn't based on lies. I am a danger. Exposed to red kryptonite I am no better than Non and people know it. General Lane knows it. He had such hatred and fear in his eyes."

"I don't know why he did what he did. But anyone who is capable of and prepared to torture isn't human. You may not be human, but you have more humanity in your little finger than he will ever have." Eliza said as she continued to hug Kara. After a few moments though Eliza heard a deep growl from Kara's stomach and commented. "We need to feed you. I still have that chocolate pecan pie."

"But it is not midday yet." Kara said remembering the no pie before lunch rule that Eliza had always tried to enforce.

"Like that ever stopped you and your sister." Eliza pointed out as she helped Kara stand and led her to the kitchen.

As she cut the pie Eliza casually asked.

"So why are you ignoring James?"

"I'm not."

"That is not the general consensus of opinion." Eliza countered.

"I don't know what to say to him."

"Well, I don't know how it worked on Krypton, but on Earth, 'hello' is normally a good start." Eliza said earning a small smile from Kara.

"He'll ask when I'm coming back." Kara sighed as she took a mouthful of pie.

"And you don't know?" Eliza guessed.

"I don't know if I want to go back. I don't know if I can be Supergirl anymore." Kara said sadly. "I feel so weak, so vulnerable, so afraid."

"Going back as Kara does not mean you have to go back as Supergirl." Eliza pointed out. "You have friends in the City who will support you no matter what you decide and I am sure that is the same for James."

"He has such faith in me." Kara said. "Sometimes that faith is such a source of strength. But sometimes, like now it is overwhelming. I can't meet his expectations right now, I'm not sure if I ever will. I don't want to disappoint him."

"I am sure no mater what you do you won't disappoint him." Eliza said squeezing Kara's hand across the table. "And you'll never disappoint me or Alex."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. The next one will be a little less angsty.


	4. Chapter 4

As Alex walked down the stairs the next morning she saw Max causing her to immediately ask.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Alex, please watch your language." Eliza chastised.

"You're right." Alex said before looking at Max and saying. "What the fu-" Only to be cut off by Eliza.

"Alexandra!"

"Good to see you too Alex." Max smiled. "And no need to thank me."

"Thank you for what?" Alex asked.

"Saving Supergirl." Max said smugly.

"You stood by and watched her get tortured." Alex spat.

"Unlike you, who only managed to achieve being beaten and locked up, I got the evidence Cat needed to expose General Lane and get your sister freed." Max countered.

"And what did you get out of that I wonder?" Alex asked.

"Why is it that everyone thinks I have an ulterior motive?" Max asked.

"Because you invariably do." J'onn said.

"What are you doing here Max?" Alex asked wearily.

"We've uncovered some information that you and your sister need to hear." J'onn said.

"And you had to bring him?"

"Technically I brought him." Max said pointing to J'onn. "Not the other way round. I thought it would be safer for me to have your alien here, he does seem better at keeping you in line than most."

"He's the one who made the discovery." J'onn explained.

"Of course he was." Alex sighed.

"Also he will be able to answer your questions, I won't."

"Questions about what?" Alex asked, her head and body aching.

"Kara should hear this as well." J'onn said.

"She's sleeping." Alex said.

"We can wait. I'm in no rush." Max said. "Plus I like being here, learning about you, seeing the photographs. I feel like it brings us closer. If you want we could go for a stroll along the beach."

"She doesn't." Kara said as she walked down the stairs.

"Kara." J'onn greeted her before embracing her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." She said pulling away.

"No hug for me?" Max asked. "I get it, you just don't want Alex to get jealous. That's sweet."

"Why are you here?" Kara asked.

"You may want to sit." J'onn said.

"That sounds bad." Alex said as she sat on the couch next to Kara and Eliza. "So what is it?"

"It wasn't General Lane." Max started.

"What wasn't?" Kara asked.

"What happened to you, technically it wasn't Lane." Max said. Seeing Alex was about to voice an opinion J'onn said.

"Hear him out."

"We have evidence that a smaller scale Myriad has been created."

"How small? Who?" Alex asked.

"Rather than using a wide area transmission, the signal is sent through one of these." Max said holding a device out to Alex. "It's okay, we deactivated it."

"It is just a miniature transceiver." Max explained. "Due to its size it is obviously limited in what operating frequencies it can use, not to mention power and bandwidth."

"Surely this would only work if you were wearing one of them." Alex said.

"Precisely, this isn't being used control the masses. It is targeted. In this case Lane was the target. We found that on him." Max said. "As soon as it had been removed he snapped out of it."

"This doesn't make sense." Alex said. "Myriad turned everyone into mindless drones. Lane was functioning. Apart from the whole torture thing, which wasn't that much out of character, he was acting normally."

"That's the subtle difference. The purpose of Myriad was to turn everyone into a processor. This version, is just about control. Whoever is behind this doesn't want a mindless drone as they would be detected a mile off. This is more like brain washing. That device seems to transmit simple commands or triggers, that the wearer responds to. Lane was being instructed to interrogate Supergirl and that is what he did. It is like the parts of his brain that should have stopped him had been turned off."

"Why attack Kara?" Alex questioned.

"They obviously need information or they just hate your sister or maybe, they wanted to test the technology against someone they viewed as expendable."

"Who could do this?" Eliza asked.

"Someone who is intelligent, has money and hates aliens." J'onn suggested.

"So you?" Alex said looking at Max.

"Cute, but I'm not behind this. If I was I wouldn't be here."

"So who is?" Kara asked.

"We're working on it." J'onn said. "But, it means that whoever did this is still out there. You could still be in danger." His words causing Eliza to pull Kara into a hug.

"We need to trace the signal." Alex said immediately focused.

"Not that easy." Max explained. "Unlike Myriad the orchestrator does not have continual access to the target. Instead that device seems to transmit a single message, well command. For Lane something along the lines of extracting information at any cost. Once the device is set up there is no need to send any more signals."

"So once this is placed on whoever, the commands can never be changed?" Alex asked.

"Not quite. Via a simple WiFi link new commands can be issued. But that means the problems is firstly identifying there is a spurious signal on the WiFi connection and then effectively try to find a hacker who is going through who knows how many nodes."

"There has to be something we can do." Alex said frustrated causing Max to pull out his laptop.

"All the info is on here. Feel free to look."

-00-

"Are you sure you can't trace this signal?" Alex asked two hours later.

"Impossible, even for me. The fact the device is so rudimentary makes it much harder, I'm sorry."

"There must be something we can do?" Alex asked feeling miserable.

"I promise you I am working on it." Max said before reaching across the table and taking hold of Alex's hand. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Alex said withdrawing her hand.

"I can tell that you're not." Max said.

"You really want the truth?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"I feel like a failure. I am meant to protect Kara and I let her down. I promised my mom we would find my dad and I haven't."

"I may be able to help with that." Max said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thumb drive. "But first you have to promise you won't do anything stupid and you'll wait for your wounds to heal."

"I didn't know you cared." Alex shot back.

"I'm serious Alex." Max warned.

"Fine, I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"I heard about your father and Project Cadmus and well, you know how I like a challenge. Anyway on this drive is information about Cadmus including it's location."

"How? Where did you get it?"

"Best not to ask." Max smiled.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Alex asked torn between ripping the disk from Max's hands and being suspicious enough not to take it.

"Because I am not the monster you believe I am. I know what it is like to lose parents."

"Thank you." Alex said taking the disk.

"You're welcome. Any chance of a Dr Pepper now?"

-00-

"You're scowling." Eliza commented as she watched Kara watch Alex and Max.

"It's not a scowl." Kara said.

"What's wrong with Max?" Eliza asked.

"Seriously?" Kara questioned.

"I mean he seems charming enough, but Alex clearly has issues with him. Did they use to date?"

"No." Kara said quickly. "Alex's issue with Max is the fact he hates me and keeps trying to kill me as well as threatening you."

"He what?" Eliza asked as Max and Alex walked towards them.

"Has the temperature dropped in here?" Max asked fully aware that Eliza was glaring at him. "Oh I see, you have had a little chat about our history. Rest assured I don't hold a grudge about being illegally detained by your daughters. It did seem a little extreme, all I did was wine and dine Alex."

"I thought you said they hadn't dated." Eliza said looking at Kara.

"We haven't." Alex said as Max corrected.

"Technically that's not true. You asked me out as I remember. We had a lovely evening eating De Jaeger."

"You ate De Jaeger?" Eliza asked Alex, surprised by the revelation.

"Only until I found out what they were."

"Then she spat them out." Max smiled. "Good times. As fun as it has been, being here, I need to go. There are a lot of politicians worried about being mind controlled. I have been asked to set up a screening regime before finding a permanent solution."

"Can you?" Kara asked before clarifying. "Find a permanent solution."

"To be honest I don't know. It will be a lot of work."

"For which you will undoubtedly be well paid." J'onn commented.

"Capitalism at its best." Max shrugged before turning to Alex. "You want to come with me? My private jet is a lot more comfortable than open air flying with these two." Max said before turning to Kara and asking. "Actually do you even fly any more? Do you still have powers? Because if you don't there are going to be a lot of happy people out there."

"I think it is time you left." J'onn said to Max, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've caused enough disruption for one day."

"Alex, remember your promise." Max said before walking out of the door.

"What promise?" Kara immediately asked.

"Just ignore him." Alex said squeezing the thumb drive in the palm of her hand.

-00-

As Kara sat on a bench in the garden J'onn walked over to her and sat down.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"So why are you here rather than National City?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be Supergirl again." She said quietly. "Ever since it happened, every time I close my eyes I relive my last moments on Krypton. I lose my parents again and again and again. I feel so angry at Lane for making me go through that. Even if he isn't responsible, thinking about him makes me angry. How can I be Supergirl when I am so scared and angry all the time?"

"You could just be Kara for awhile." J'onn suggested.

"Isn't that what I am being here?"

"True, but you could be Kara back in National City. James Olsen is inundating Lucy with requests for information about you."

"I will go back." Kara promised. "But I just need a little more time."

"I'm not trying to pressure you." J'onn said. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. When I got here I was so angry, so scared. I was in so much pain. I wanted to forget everything. I hid from the world. Then, after Jeremiah saved me, I hid as Hank Henshaw for years." J'onn reminded her. "I'd like to think I did a lot of good pretending to be someone I wasn't and being Henshaw helped me forget what I had lost. But if you have taught me anything it is you can't hide from who you are. Maybe you don't need to be Supergirl to be the real you. Don't get me wrong I would be more than happy if you came back as Supergirl. But I also know what burden you carry. Do what is right for you. Find your path and walk it. I will always be here for you."

"I know. Thank you."

"So is that the only thing keeping you here?" J'onn asked.

"No." Kara confessed. "Alex got hurt again, trying to protect me. She needs time to recover. Here Eliza can take care of her and hopefully she won't be in as much danger. If I stay, she'll stay, at least for a few more days."

"Whilst I admire your optimism over your sister taking it easy, you know she won't properly rest until we find out who was behind it."

"I know, but a little rest is better than no rest." Kara pointed out.

"I'm heading back to the city. I promise I will get answers. In the mean time look after Alex."

-00-

Two hours later Kara was still sitting on the bench watching the waves as the sun shone on her. Worried that her sister seemed to be shutting herself off Alex limped over and sat next to her.

"What you doing?" Alex asked.

"Just enjoying the Sun." Kara said looking over at Alex.

"Well I hope you're hungry, mom has been cooking all afternoon. I told her you would probably prefer take out but she insisted on home cooked food, your favourites of course."

"All afternoon?" Kara asked confused before looking at her watch. "Wow, it's late."

"Yes it is." Alex agreed. "So how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess. You?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Alex asked confused.

"Well you did spend a couple of hours with Max."

"For once he was trying to help." Alex said. "Although mom has been oscillating all afternoon between criticising me for dating him, criticising me for spitting out snails in front of him and criticising me for not dating. Could have used a little back up." She added smiling softly.

"Sorry." Kara said.

"No you're not." Alex pointed out.

"True. I agree with her that you should be dating and spitting out snails is probably not going to help that." Kara said resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Was that a joke? Because if it was it was terrible." Alex pointed out. "I think you've spent too long in the sun."

"It was a little funny." Kara said with a small smile.

"It was not funny in anyway." Alex said. "And if you dare tell mom that you think I need to date I will not forgive you."

"Yes you will. You always do." Kara pointed out.

"Fine, I will forgive you, but not before I...I..."

"Yeah?" Kara asked curious.

"I don't know right now, but I will think of something." Alex promised relieved to see Kara smile again.

Before Kara could respond Eliza called them in for dinner. Hearing her foster mother Kara stood and helped Alex to her feet. As they started walking to the house Alex asked.

"So what do you want to do this evening?"

"Game of Thrones marathon?" Kara suggested.

"No. I am not watching that with mom." Alex said.

"Humans are such prudes." Kara commented as they entered the house.

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

_A few days later…._

"Kara?" Cat asked surprised to see her former assistant on her office balcony in the middle of the night.

"Ms Grant?" Kara asked looking up startled. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be here. I didn't mean to break in I just wanted to…."

"You just wanted to see lights and the windows?" Cat guessed remembering the conversation she had had with Supergirl weeks before. "To picture the stories behind the windows. To see their light, to feel their light, to absorb their light?" Cat asked. "To remember what that light felt like and what it was like to feel happy?"

Kara listened to Cat and as she did she replayed the conversation she, as Supergirl, had had with Cat. As realisation dawned she looked at Cat and asked.

"You know?"

"I'm not blind. While I admit that double act you pulled fooled me for a little while I soon realised the truth."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you clearly didn't want to tell me. Plus you had enough on your plate with your uncle taking over the world, your sister wanted for treason, my former assistant trying to kill you and the city being generally less than pleased after you let loose your dark side."

"I am so sorry about the whole throwing you off the balcony thing." Kara said immediately reminded of the event.

"We've had this conversation." Cat said before asking. "Where have you been?"

"With Alex and my foster mother in Midvale. I needed time, away from here."

"Understandable. Did it help?"

"A bit. Thank you for what you did. Writing the article, trying to get me freed. Keeping Alex out of the story."

"That story made me more money than is normally generated in six months, so it is not as if I didn't gain from it." Cat said, trying to shrug off her role. "But you're welcome. So what are you doing here?"

"Trying to decide my future."

"What's stopping you?"

"Fear. I don't want to make the wrong decision because I'm afraid. All I've ever wanted to do was help people. Back home I wanted to be like my mother and ensure that justice happened and make sure people wouldn't get hurt. I guess that why I never had a problem with being asked to leave my planet, my family, my friends and come here to look after my cousin."

"Wait, you were asked to look after your cousin? But he must be ten, fifteen years older than you. I know girls mature faster than boys, but that seems a huge burden."

"Technically I'm older." Kara said. "I got stranded for twenty-four years. So by the time I got here he was all grown up and didn't need my help."

"So you were alone and without purpose?" Cat guessed.

"Not alone. My foster family took me in and they were, still are, great. But I always felt I wasn't living up to my potential."

"What were you doing all that time?"

"Trying to fit in and pretend to be normal, but it was never enough."

"So why did you come out?"

"Alex was on that plane. I couldn't let her die. She was so mad though." Kara said staring out at the city.

"Mad at you for saving her life?" Cat asked confused.

"Mad at me for exposing myself and putting myself in danger."

"But you ignored her and became Supergirl anyway?"

"I had to, I couldn't ignore who I was any longer. I know that I was naive when I started. But I really thought that I could make a difference. That I could help people and they would want my help. But all I have done is create a society where half of them fear me and anyone else who is different."

"Whilst I feel marginally guilty about kicking you while you're down, you really need to check your ego." Cat said. "Society is full of people who hate. To them it doesn't matter who that hatred is directed towards. Normally it is towards the latest bandwagon. This week it's you, next week they'll move onto something else. If you let them stop being you, they win."

"So I should return?"

"That is a decision only you can make. Remember why you wanted to become Supergirl and if you still have the same desires then come back stronger. If not disappear and live for yourself. You owe this world, this City nothing. You have already saved them. But, if you do return your weakness to Kryptonite is out in the open now. People will use it against you." Cat warned.

"I know." Kara said as she continued to stare out over the darkened city. After a couple of minutes Cat said.

"You once said that your job was more important than I realised."

"Yes."

"If it still means that much to you, I suppose you could come back, regardless of whether or not you take to the skies. I will keep it open for a month, let me know before then."

"Thank you. For everything." Kara said.

-00-

"Kara?" Lucy asked the following morning, surprised to see her friend on her doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not." Lucy said standing back and allowing Kara to enter her apartment. "When did you get back?"

"Last night." Kara explained as she sat down.

"I am so sorry for what my father did." Lucy said.

"It's not your fault and it wasn't his either." Kara said. "That's the reason I'm here."

"What is?"

"J'onn said you are refusing to speak to your father."

"I am. I can't forgive him for what he did."

"But it wasn't his fault. He couldn't control his actions."

"Do you really believe that?" Lucy asked.

"What I believe is that family is too important to lose. If there is even a chance he wasn't responsible don't give up on him." Kara said.

"How can you be so okay with this?" Lucy asked.

"I know more than anyone what can happen when you aren't fully in control. You gave me a second chance and you had more reason than most not to."

"You knew you had done wrong and you regretted it. What if he doesn't feel remorse?" Lucy asked.

"What if he does?" Kara countered. "At least talk to him before you pass judgement."

"I'll think about it." Lucy agreed before asking. "So are you back?"

"No. I'm not sure I'm ready. I was hoping that by being in Midvale I would want to come back. But being there just caused more confusion, so I came back her for a different perspective."

"I understand. But if, when, you decide to come back, I'm here for you. We all are, especially James." She paused and then said. "Speaking of whom, and tell me to back off if you want because this could be awkward, but what's happening with you and James? He's worried about you."

"I...I don't know." Kara said.

"I thought you two were dating?"

"Technically we still haven't finished a date." Kara said. "Every time something came up. It just feels like the universe is doing everything it can to keep us apart."

"So you are avoiding James to keep the universe happy?" Lucy asked confused.

"I thought that if I saw James it might force me to make a decision that could turn out to be the wrong decision. I needed to figure out what was going on in my head before I brought James into it."

"That makes sense, but don't freeze him out. That's what I did. Remember, this is James we are talking about. He'll do anything for you regardless of if you are Supergirl or if you are dating. He is a good guy. Don't forget that."

-00-

"Agent Danvers. I did not expect to see you." Cat stated as Alex entered her office. "Is Kara okay?"

"She will be." Alex said. "She has gone through so much, but she has this ability to bounce back."

"So what is this visit about?"

"She told me you knew. I need to know if you plan to betray her."

"I have known for months and not said anything. Besides it was your sister that lied to me, not the other way round." Cat said dismissively.

"Kara is special. She can always see the good in people even when they can't see it in themselves. But that makes her trusting, too trusting. As a result of that it is easy for people to let her down or betray her."

"Like her mother?" Cat guessed.

"We'll never really know what happened, but Kara discovering it wasn't the simple black and white argument she had assumed felt like a betrayal to her. Then there was her aunt who she thought was dead only to discover she was still alive and wanted to kill her. Then when her aunt was finally coming round I betrayed Kara by killing her aunt and then lying about it."

"Does she know now?" Cat asked surprised by the admission.

"She does and because she is Kara she forgave me."

"I have no intention of telling the world who Kara Danvers really is." Cat said.

"Thank you."

Assuming the conversation was over Cat looked down at her screen, but noticing Alex was not moving she sat back and waited until Kara's sister was ready to say whatever was on her mind. Eventually Alex spoke.

"Kara really loves working here, working for you. Even though you treated her like crap she loved coming into work. We tried to persuade her to work full time at the DEO, but she wouldn't give this job up. Maybe it was because you treated her so badly, it makes her feel normal. I know she can be a little…"

"Annoying?" Cat suggested.

"I was going with awkward." Alex said. "But she means well. All she wants to do is help people and make a difference. She can't do that alone. She needs help, she always has. She always will. She needs you to be there for her. I need you to be there for her."

"Tell me, do they teach suicide notes at Midvale High School?" Cat asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Just before your sister nearly died saving the world she gave a very impassioned dictated suicide note. Of course she denied it being that but we both know that's what it was. Now you come in and give a very similar tone of speech. So I'm curious, is this something they teach in Midvale?"

"No."

"Just something you picked up in the Danvers' household then? Tell me, what is this suicide mission and why isn't your sister involved?"

"Have you heard of Project Cadmus?" Alex asked.

"I've heard the rumours."

"I have reason to believe my father is being held there."

"Is your father an alien?" Cat asked confused.

"No, but when he disappeared a decade ago he knew more about Superman than anyone else. I was recently given some information about Cadmus and I think I know where it is."

"Can you trust this information?" Cat asked.

"I don't know, but I have to risk it."

"Why not tell Kara?" Cat asked. "After all having Supergirl at your side will give you a much better chance. Especially as you look like you shouldn't be walking let alone raiding secret government facilities."

"If I tell Kara she will become Supergirl. You've spoken to her, you know she is not ready to restart that part of her life. I will not force her down a route she isn't ready for."

"I think you don't give your sister enough credit. She is a lot stronger than she looks. She is ready."

"That is something she has to realise by herself." Alex pointed out.

"And how do you plan on explaining your absence?"

"She thinks I am going to Geneva for a conference. Unless she becomes Supergirl and goes back to the DEO she will never know differently." Alex explained before pausing again. Finally she looked at Cat. "In the event that something happens to me I need you to give her this." Alex said handing a thumb drive to Cat.

"Your actual suicide note?" Cat guessed.

"Everything I know about Project Cadmus." Alex said before adding. "And a letter for Kara."

"Can I use the information on Cadmus?" Cat asked.

"After we have freed my dad or if I don't come back and only as long as you promise not to say anything to Kara."

 ** _-TBC_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A week later**_

"Kara?" Winn asked jumping up from his desk when he saw Kara approach.

"Winn." She smiled as he hugged her.

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"Says the mouth, but not the eyes….so either you're still dealing or you have not had your sticky buns yet this morning."

"I'm okay." Kara assured him.

"So are you back for good?" Winn asked but before Kara could answer James saw them.

"Kara? When did you get back? Are you okay?" He asked, concern radiating from his eyes.

"I'm okay." Kara said.

"You sure? I've been worried about you. You just disappeared."

"Sorry. I just needed time to think."

"I get that." James said trying to conceal his hurt.

"So are you back?" Winn asked again.

"If Ms Grant hasn't changed her mind, Kara Danvers is back."

"Only Kara?" James asked.

"For now. I don't feel ready, I'm not sure I ever will."

"You'll figure it out." James smiled. "You always do."

"So where have you been?" Winn asked. "Cos we kinda heard a rumour you were back a week ago."

"I was, briefly. I came back with Alex, but then she had to go to a conference in Geneva so I went to visit my cousin for a few days."

"But now you're back?" Winn checked.

"I am." Kara smiled.

"That's good." Winn smiled. "I mean your departure sparked a mini financial breakdown. There have been rumours about a certain pizza delivery shop going out of business."

"I don't eat that much." Kara protested.

"You kinda do." James smiled back.

"So where's Simon?" Kara asked looking over to her former, empty, desk.

"Fired." Winn said. "I think it is a new hobby for Ms Grant. After Simon she used an Agency who is now refusing to send her any more assistants."

"Speaking of Ms Grant, I should go and see her."

"Good luck. She has not had an assistant to abuse this morning." Winn said.

"Kara? You're back?" Cat said looking up as Kara entered her office.

"Half back." Kara corrected.

"I see."

"You're disappointed." Kara guessed sadly.

"No. You need to do what is right for you. But I have no doubt that if you ever do choose to bring back that other part of your life you will not let anyone down."

"Thanks."

"Although, right now you need to do what is right for me. And seeing I still don't have a replacement assistant we'll start with that."

"What was wrong with Simon?" Kara asked.

"I needed his cheery claptrap as much as I needed a hole in my head. Which, thinking about it was funny, as where he should have had a brain he just had a hole."

"What about Faye? She was eager and hardworking."

"Yes, the wheel was definitely turning, it was just a shame the hamster had long since died." Cat pointed out.

"I don't think telling her that so bluntly encouraged her to stay." Kara said carefully. "Perhaps you could be more constructive with your criticism."

"I was very constructive with Tanya."

"Tanya?" Kara asked confused. "Oh, you mean Tina?"

"Tina, Tanya, what's the difference? I gave her very constructive advice."

"You told her to go to Trinidad and take up Limbo dancing." Kara sighed.

"Yes." Cat agreed. "Everything went over her head, including that suggestion. What better qualifications do you need to be a limbo dancer?"

"Ms Grant." Kara said fidgeting with her glassed. "Maybe you could tone down the meanness just a little when you talk to your assistants, and perhaps not enjoy torturing them so much?"

"You make it sound like I need to feel the warm glow of epicaricacy running through my veins." Cat said.

"That was the consensus amongst your recent assistants." Kara said carefully.

"Ridiculous, none of them would even know how to spell, or pronounce for that matter, epicaricacy, let alone know what it means."

"Well, I'll get right on finding you another assistant." Kara said before whispering. "Again."

"Did you say something?" Cat asked.

"No." Kara smiled. "In the mean time I'll cover the assistant role."

"Good. Staff meeting in ten minutes."

-00-

"So what are we thinking for the lead article?" Cat asked.

"The American right to protect ourselves against all threats by any means. Reasons why aliens should be detained." One editor suggested.

"Stop talking, when I need an ignorant opinion I'll read the Daily Planet." Cat said before turning her head to the next in line. "Features. What do you have?"

"A special on Supergirl's disappearance."

"Will the article have any substance or will it all be hearsay?" Cat asked avoiding looking at Kara.

"I am running down a lead now." The editor said.

"If you don't have a confirmed lead in five hours bring me a different story." Cat ordered before calling. "Science."

"The myth of global warming." One of the younger, cockier, men in the room said.

"Do I need to remind you that aliens were so distraught by the damage we cause this Earth they thought it was better to destroy us than let us keep going? Remind me how you ended up on the science desk. No, wait, I remember, it is because your head is like a black hole, nothing of reason or intelligence passes your event horizon. But when I moved you to science it was so you could be tested, not write. Does anyone have anything worthwhile?" Cat asked feeling a migraine come on. Getting no response she looked round the room surprised to see everyone staring at the TVs behind her.

"I can't help but notice the sudden lack of focus in the room." Cat commented before she rotated to look at the screens behind her to see what had captured everyone's attention. Playing out on the screens was a burning scene of carnage with the caption, 'Military train derails'.

"Why is our helicopter not there recording this?" Cat demanded. When the question was met by silence she pointed out. "That was not rhetorical."

"I will get right on that." James said as Cat swivelled round. As she did so she looked straight at the spot where Kara had been standing. Seeing it empty she allowed herself a brief smile.

-00-

General Lane found himself having to order his men to certain death. Although he was used to it, today was definitely different. He was used to being away from the frontline. From where he normally sat he could see the ramifications of his actions as the body count rose. But they were numbers without faces. Now he found himself on the front line having to order his men, his men with names and faces to head towards a burning train in the hope they could decouple the carriages with the volatile explosives from the rest of the rolling stock. If the chemicals didn't kill them the explosion that was minutes away would. But even if he did order a retreat it would do no good, the expected radius of destruction, from the explosion and the radiation was so great they could never escape anyway. The only redeeming fact of the situation was that they were in the desert and far enough from a populated area to cause many civilian losses. And he thought wryly at least they would take some of the paparazzi with them.

As the fire spread he had wondered if this had been staged to remove him from the Army without further embarrassment. Although he had been found to be not responsible for what had happened, there were still plenty that blamed him and want him removed. But he shook that off as paranoia. Instead he focused on one thought he could not escape, regret. Regret of losing both his daughters.

Accepting the inevitable he watched as his men attempted the hopeless task and waited for the fiery death. What he hadn't expected was a thud sounding to the side. Turning he saw the last person he was expecting.

"Supergirl?"

"What do you need?" She asked trying to bite back her memories and fears over their last encounter.

For a moment Lane was lost for words as he dumbly stared at the woman he had tortured, who was offering her help.

"General?" Supergirl pressed.

"There are explosives on board, if the fire reaches them everything within a thirty mile radius will be destroyed and the fallout enough to keep this zone uninhabitable for years."

"Which carriage?"

"Third from back." Lane explained.

Nodding Supergirl took off and flew to the train. Once there she used her heat vision to burn through the couplers on either side of the carriage before lifting it up and flying it to safety.

With the carriage safe she returned to the train and used her freeze breath to extinguish the flames, secretly relieved when the fire came under control without sparking an environmental disaster.

Content everything was under control she walked over to Lane and said.

"The carriage is about ten miles that way. Five of your men were already onboard and are keeping it safe." Not wanting to see him any longer she flew off. It wasn't until she was near National City she realised her hands were trembling.

-00-

"I'm impressed." Cat said looking at a picture on her desk. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Carrying a train carriage? Because they are really not that heavy." Kara said, trying to brush off the morning's excitement.

"I meant getting the perfect shot to accompany your return. This picture shows Supergirl save the very people who mercilessly tortured her. The people will love it. Their hero returns, she saves the day and she shows more compassion and forgiveness than this whole city can muster. I could not have staged a better photo if I tried, apart from maybe having flames in the background. Next time think more about the background."

"I wasn't really thinking about the photo opportunity." Kara said.

"Which is why there are no flames in the background." Cat pointed out before finally looking away from the photo and instead focusing in Kara. "Out of interest was this a flash in the pan or is Supergirl back?"

For a moment Kara didn't answer, instead she looked at her hands, grateful they were no longer trembling. Finally she looked up and said.

"She's back."

"Good, because I need to speak to her." Cat said confusing Kara.

"Um, Ms Grant-"

"Kara, I have something I can only tell Supergirl. I was specifically told not to tell you. So either get Supergirl here so I can keep my word or stay in the dark."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said still confused.

When she appeared on Cat's balcony, as Supergirl, thirty seconds later Cat pulled a thumb drive from her desk before heading to the balcony.

"Ms Grant?" Kara said hoping she would get some sort of explanation.

"This is for you." Cat said, handing the drive to the caped hero.

"What is it?"

"It has all the information your sister collected on Project Cadmus and should lead you to her."

"How did you-? Where did you-? Wait, Alex has gone to Cadmus, by herself?" Not giving Cat the chance to answer she flew off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Either enter or leave. Don't hover." Cat instructed aware that Winn and James were lingering in the entrance to her office.

Taking it as an invitation James stepped into the office, followed without enthusiasm by Winn. Sighing Cat removed her glasses and said.

"I assume this is about Kara?"

"Yes. You were the last person to see her. Do you know where she is?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Is she okay?" Winn asked. "Where is she?"

"She was fine when she left. She went to find Project Cadmus to help her sister."

"Kara's gone to Cadmus?" James asked immediately concerned.

"Yes." Cat confirmed.

"Cadmus? As in the scary place where they torture aliens?" Winn questioned.

"Yes." Cat confirmed again.

Before the guys could ask further questions Max entered Cat's office.

"Hope you don't mind me walking in, but there was no guard dog on duty today." Max smiled.

"Something I can do for you?" Cat asked.

"I was just passing by." He smiled.

"And the truth?" Cat asked.

"One of your minions wanted to do a feature on my latest cell phone. I am here to give him some information."

"Don't you have a minion to do that? Or are times hard since you let you network get hacked by aliens who then controlled everyone's minds?" Cat asked.

"Not everyone's." Max reminded her. "If I sent a minion I wouldn't be able to see you." He smiled. "You must be relieved, by the way, over your pet coming back."

"Supergirl's return was never in doubt." Cat shrugged.

"Yet she has gone again. Out of interest where is Supergirl?" Max asked. "Gone back into retirement?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Cat asked.

"Can I not show concern for her?"

"Please, you hate Supergirl." Winn said, but on seeing Cat's glare he wished he had remained silent.

"The alien threat is greater than I was aware. I still believe that when gods choose to walk around us we will be the ones that get hurt. But we can't stop them walking, stomping and fighting all over us so we may as well arm ourselves as best we can."

"So Supergirl is a weapon to you." Cat asked.

"Yes."

"You make me sick." James said.

"Why? At least you know where you stand with me." Max pointed out. "So where is she?"

"Dealing with something. She'll be back soon." Cat assured him.

"So she hasn't gone on a rampage against those who tortured her?"

"Quite the contrary, she recently saved them." Cat said showing Max the photo.

"You really believe she is okay with what happened? Okay with Lane and others walking round, free from punishment."

"Technically it wasn't his fault." Cat reminded him. "But there is going to be a Select Committee set up to investigate General Lane's behaviour and the general mistreatment of aliens by the United States of America." Cat said.

"I know, I saw the headline. Not that it will achieve anything." Max said. "The committee is made up of Kinsley, Watt, Jones, Milton and Potter."

"Aren't they all alien haters?" James asked.

"They are." Max confirmed.

"So they won't do anything and this is a complete waste of time." Winn guessed sadly.

"If you believe the political hyperbole the inquiry will be completely independent. However, there is no such thing. People are always governed by their own agendas. We just have to make sure that their agendas are no longer corrupted by hatred." Cat said.

"You are planning on influencing the decision of Select Committee?" Max asked. "Blackmailing and bribing its members to not be independent?"

"Of course not." Cat said. "You like trains, let me give you an analogy. Trains themselves have no political bias, they are politically independent. However, if someone happens to lay the tracks so they take the train straight to the party's HQ it reaches the destination you want without actually changing the train itself."

"That's like an evil version of the spoon does not exist speech." Winn whispered to James as Max asked Cat.

"And how exactly are you going to lay the tracks?"

"That's not your concern." Cat said. "What we need to focus on in getting the new committee that will be set up to oversee alien affairs not do anything regrettable. But I am confident that they will cooperate."

"And by cooperate you mean?" James asked.

"Do my command." Cat said, before looking at Max and asking. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be off playing with toy trains?"

"Your wish is my cooperation." Max smiled as he left the office.

-00-

"What were you thinking?" Kara asked as she landed behind Alex.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Alex asked turning, surprised to see her sister.

"Apart from blowing our cover?" J'onn added.

"I've come to help rescue your dad. Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"You were still recovering." Alex pointed out.

"So are you." Kara replied.

"There are probably weapons in there designed to kill you." Alex pointed out.

"They'll probably still cause more harm to you than me." Kara replied. "Especially as you are still injured."

"How did you even find us?" Alex asked.

"Perhaps we can discuss this later?" J'onn suggested. "We breach in two minutes."

"We?" Kara asked.

"DEO tactical team." J'onn asked. "You think we would come without backup?"

"Um, yeah. Isn't this an illegal strike on a US asset?" Kara asked.

"The government has denied all knowledge of it's existence. We were ordered to shut it down." J'onn said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't ready. We would have told you if you had come into the DEO." J'onn said before speaking into his radio. "Thirty seconds."

"Where do you want me?" Kara asked.

"Stick with Alex. No matter what happens her safety is your priority."

"I don't need protecting." Alex protested causing both J'onn and Kara to say.

"Yeah, you do."

-00-

"This is so creepy." Kara commented as she and Alex walked down a silent corridor with flickering lights. "It is like something from a horror movie."

"Does your X-ray vision work?" Alex asked also feeling uneasy.

"No. Everything is lead lined."

"So it has been designed with you in mind. Be careful." Alex warned.

"You're the one with the cracked ribs." Kara reminded her. A comment that Alex ignored as she kept walking down the corridor looking into any room they passed.

"Shouldn't there be people and aliens?" Kara asked.

"You'd prefer armed guards?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah. It would be a good distraction."

"Danvers, Supergirl, we have hostiles." J'onn warned over the radio.

"How many?" Alex asked.

"Enough to keep us busy, but one is heading your way."

"Just one?" Kara asked not understanding J'onn's concern.

"It's an anthropomorphic pseudo entity with combat capabilities." J'onn warned.

"It's a what now?" Kara asked.

"Red Tornado." Alex reminded her.

"That's bad." Kara said before looking at Alex. "Find your dad, I'll deal with the robot."

"Kara, you're not ready." Alex said concerned. "Last time you faced one of those it nearly beat you."

"I won that battle." Kara reminded her.

"At the cost of your powers and you hadn't just been tortured."

"I'm okay." Kara promised her. "I have this. Find your dad."

"Be careful." Alex warned.

"You too."

-00-

As Alex hurried through the complex she was beginning to lose hope in finding her father when J'onn radioed her again.

"What's your status?"

"Still searching. Supergirl is dealing with the Red Tornado."

"We've reached the central archive." J'onn explained. "You are closest to where the prisoners are kept. Echo team be there soon. Remember some of these prisoners will be dangerous."

"Understood." Alex said. "Do you have any idea where my dad is?"

"Not yet." J'onn said. "Prisoners are listed by number not name. We are hoping to locate humans and go from there." He went on just as a klaxon went off. "Damn it. The alarm has been triggered." J'onn said as Alex kept running through the corridors. As she burst into a larger room, with several doors, she started to hear noises and was filled with hope only for J'onn to say. "We have thirty minutes before this place blows. Alpha team is to extract the archives. Bravo and Cobra clear the East wing, Delta and Echo the west wing."

Hurrying to the first door Alex peered through the small window, immediately backing away when a pincer attacked the window. As she moved to the next one she asked J'onn.

"What do I do about the other prisoners here?"

"Leave them for Echo team, they'll extract them."

"Understood." Alex said as she hurried to the next cell, then the next. On the fifth door she looked through the window and her heart almost stopped. Moving to the side Alex searched for a control panel. Pressing the red button she was relieved when the door slid open.

"Dad?" Alex asked.

"I didn't fall for that the first one hundred times, why do you think I will fall for it now?" Jeremiah said from his cell not even looking up at Alex.

"Dad, this isn't a trick. It's me Alex." Entering the cell she said. "Please dad, we have to go. There isn't much time."

"And where this time? A new lab, with new horrors? Who do you want to kill today?"

"Dad!" Alex said louder than intended. "I promise you I am Alex." She then took off her necklace and handed it to her father. "You gave me that just after Kara joined us. You said seeing her with her necklace made you realise how important it was for me to have something to always remember you and mom by."

Reluctantly Jeremiah took the necklace and started to look it over wanting to believe the woman in front of him was his daughter, but was unable to bury his paranoia. Guessing the only explanation for the necklace was that it had been stolen he stood and thrust Alex into the cell wall.

"Where did you get this? What did you do to Alex?"

"You gave it to me. I am Alex."

"You're not." Jeremiah said.

"Yes I am." Alex said trying to ignore the noise caused by echo team in the background.

"You can't be. She's just a child."

"It's been ten years." Alex said trying to ignore J'onn's voice in her ear. "I grew up. I became a scientist like you and mom."

"It's a trick." Jeremiah said backing as far form Alex as possible. "I've not been here ten years."

"Over a decade ago you went on a mission with Hank Henshaw to capture or kill a Martian known as J'onn J'onzz. Only you found out J'onn was not a threat. Henshaw was the threat. There was a fight and you were injured and J'onn promised to look after Kara and I. We thought you were dead so we never looked."

"You're lying." Jeremiah said.

"I promise I'm not. But there isn't much time we have to go. I need you to believe in me like you used to. Let me prove who I am." Alex said. "You taught me about the stars. You taught me compassion and you taught me to be strong." Alex went on. "For my tenth birthday we went camping in the desert and spent the night staring at the stars. For my ninth birthday you got me a bike, a red bike, but I wanted the blue one so you repainted it for me." Seeing Jeremiah's expression soften she said. "Ask me anything and I will prove it is me."

"There was a dent in the wall above the third stair in the house, what caused it?"

"It was the fifth stair." Alex corrected. "And I was helping you carry a bookcase up stairs for mom's birthday, but it was heavier than I thought and I dropped it. The bookcase, which is still in mom's room is chipped on the bottom corner." Alex explained. "Please dad, it is me, but we have to get you out of here. It's not safe." She said reaching out her arm.

Still conflicted and confused Jeremiah hesitantly took Alex's hand and let her lead him from the cell.

As they stepped out into the main room they saw a body fly past them.

"Kara!" Alex called, relieved when she saw her sister stumble to her feet.

"I'm okay. Get out of here." Kara replied before she launched herself at the robot.

"We have to go." Alex said tugging her father away from the fight and towards safety.

Just as they made it to the main entrance she heard J'onn on the radio.

"Everyone clear out. We can't stop the self destruct. It will blow in three minutes."

Torn between going back in to help Kara and continuing to take her father to safety. Alex paused for a second until Kara said over the radio.

"Get clear, I'll be out soon."

Still torn Alex gripped her father's hand tighter and ran away from the facility, every painful step reminding her that her body was not healed.

"Move it Danvers." J'onn called over the radio

Alex had no idea what the expected yield was, but from J'onn's tone it was obviously going to be large. Ignoring the screaming pain in her knees and ribs she tried to increase the pace, only to be held back by Jeremiah who was feeling the effects of a decade of minimal activity.

"Ten seconds." J'onn warned helping Alex to stay focused on running.

When J'onn announced there were five seconds to go Jeremiah and Alex found themselves being lifted off the ground and flown to what they hoped was safety. But as the countdown ended a huge explosion rocked the landscape knocking Kara off course and the three of them landed in a tangled heap close to J'onn.

Groaning Jeremiah looked round and saw the blonde girl helping Alex. Seeing and recognising the symbol of her chest he guessed her identity.

"Kara?" He asked confused. "What happened to keeping your powers hidden?"

Both girls smiled at him before Alex approached him and wrapped her arms round him. As Alex hugged her father Kara and J'onn backed away, Kara smiling at the scene in front of them. However, when she glanced at J'onn and noticed his expression she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling. That felt too easy."

"We did just destroy a half mile radius and almost didn't make it." Kara pointed out before suddenly growing concerned. "Do you think that isn't really Jeremiah?"

"I don't know what to believe." J'onn confessed. "Let's exercise some caution. Look after Alex."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you doing?" J'onn asked as he approached Jeremiah, who sat in the infirmary

"Honestly? I don't know. It is a lot to take in. I guess I had accepted I would never be free and now I find myself free and find out my daughters have grown into such amazing women. Ten years, I can't believe I was there for over ten years. As I said, it is a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry I gave up on you. I saw you die. I was sure you were dead. If I had thought for a second you were still alive I would have come after you."

"You couldn't have known. I was dead, what they did to me, well, I'm still not entirely sure how it worked, but you couldn't have known they could or would experiment on me like that." Jeremiah said. "And you looked after my girls."

"You should be proud of them, I know I am."

"I am, I just wish I had been there for them. Thank you, for looking after them."

"My pleasure."

"So what happens now?" Jeremiah asked.

"How do you mean?"

"I assume the DEO will be testing me and debriefing me for awhile, but then what? Who do I actually have to beg to release me?" He asked causing J'onn to laugh. "What's so funny?" Jeremiah asked confused.

"Technically you need to beg me."

"You're in charge?" Jeremiah asked sceptically.

"I am."

"But you are not actually Hank Henshaw, do people know that? I mean obviously your team does, but outside of the DEO do people know that?"

"They do."

"And they accept that?"

"They do."

"I never thought I'd see the day an alien ran the DEO." Jeremiah smiled.

"Me either. But Kara and Alex played a big part in that." J'onn said. "But in answer to your question we have to make sure you are you and that there are no unforeseen consequences of what they did to you. But once we are happy you are not a danger you can go back to Midvale."

"And then?"

"That is up to you. You've missed a lot, it'll take time to readjust. But there is no rush."

"You won't make me come back to work for the DEO?"

"I'm not Hank Henshaw." J'onn reminded him. "The choice will be yours."

"I know you have already done me one favour, but I need another." Jeremiah said.

"Sure." J'onn replied.

"If you discover while you are testing me that I am a danger to anyone, but especially my daughters, you do what it takes to keep them safe."

-00-

"Major Lane." J'onn greeted as he approached her in the control room.

"Director." She replied briefly looking up.

"Interesting reading?" J'onn guessed.

"Morbid reading." Lucy corrected. "I can't believe this was all happening. Was it as bad as it reads?"

"We only saw a small part of it before the explosion, but from what I saw, it was probably worse than what we have uncovered so far."

"I can't believe I agreed to send you there. I'm sorry."

"You were following orders." J'onn said. "You had no way of knowing what was really happening there."

"Blindly following orders is not an excuse." Lucy said shaking her head.

"I'm fairly sure it is in the army." J'onn smiled. "And believe me sometimes I would be grateful if some of the people here had your ability to follow orders."

"By some you mean Kara?"

"I mean both Kara and Alex." J'onn corrected before asking. "How are things with your father?"

"We're talking." Lucy said. "But mind control or not I am having problems trusting him."

"Don't give up on him." J'onn said. "He may hate anyone that is different and not qualify for my person of the year award but he wasn't to blame and he does love you. There are worse fathers."

"I know." Lucy said.

Seeing Lucy was still frowning J'onn asked. "Something else bothering you?"

"I'm not sure we know what did happen at Cadmus. Not entirely anyway."

"How do you mean?"

"The team only managed to extract half the data archive before the self-destruct took everything out."

"And the half we got has a lot of holes? It doesn't give us anything concrete?" J'onn guessed not having had time to review the information.

"That's just it, we have the names of some powerful people involved in this project. We have enough evidence to end their careers, perhaps even send them to jail, but torturing aliens is a legal grey area. We have details of hundreds of experiments that were carried out. But it feels like it is a little to nicely wrapped up for us. Like we were meant to find it. Maybe I'm paranoid." Lucy shrugged. "But it is possible when Lord hacked the system to retrieve the information he triggered some sort of alarm and they knew we were coming. If that is the case we are only seeing what they wanted us to see, or at least what they felt was least damaging. As I said it is probably paranoia."

"Is it paranoia if we both believe that?" J'onn asked. "We got out too easily. A place like that I would have expected more guards, more defences."

"Do you think Jeremiah Danvers is actually Jeremiah Danvers?" Lucy asked.

"His DNA is a match." J'onn said.

"Could he have been turned? He was there for a long time. Stockholm Syndrome could have set in."

"I hope not, for Alex's sake." J'onn said.

"Can you read his mind?" Lucy asked.

"I could and it would let us know for sure, but there is a risk I will cause permanent damage." J'onn said clearly not liking the option.

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked as she entered Alex's lab.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Better than you." Kara said drawing Alex in for a hug. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am."

"But?" Kara probed.

"But what?"

"But, you are hiding in your lab, looking more nervous than the time you borrowed Eliza's car and hit a post." Kara explained.

"What if he thinks I have let him down?"

"Who?" Kara asked confused.

"Dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad and I used to be really close. I always looked up to him. I wanted to make him proud. I always hated letting him down. What if he is disappointed in what I have done, in who I have become? We both know I did not exactly cover myself in glory during college."

"You turned it around." Kara pointed out. "And you are an awesome sister and like the best DEO agent ever."

"You may be a little biased." Alex pointed out.

"Like Jeremiah won't be." Kara countered.

"What if I really am a let down?"

"You are not a let down." Kara assured her as she hugged her again. "Jeremiah is going to be so proud of you and I know she doesn't always tell you, but Eliza is too. For what's worth, so am I."

After a couple of minutes Alex pulled away from Kara and wiped a stray tear from her eye before asking.

"So now we've dealt with my neuroticism, what's bothering you?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm fine." Kara said.

"Oh no you don't. I told you what was bothering me. You owe me the truth."

"It's nothing. I'm just being stupid." Kara said.

"Kara, if it's bothering you, it's not stupid."

"It's the first time I have been back to the DEO since….well….since it happened."

"Hey," Alex said. "You are safe. I am not going to let anyone hurt you." She added as she drew Kara in for a hug, hissing slightly as she did so.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked immediately pulling away from Alex so she could properly look at her.

"It's nothing." Alex said waving off Kara's concern.

"Alex?" Kara pressed.

"My ribs are just a little sore."

"Have you seen Hamilton?"

"She's running the tests on dad."

"I'm sure she could run a couple of tests on you." Kara said before asking. "You really want to return to Midvale more damaged than you left?"

"No. But I'm okay." Alex said as Kara ignored her and lifted her shirt up.

"Alex! This is not okay." Kara said noticing the extreme bruises on Alex's torso. "When did you get even more bruised?"

"Must have been during the explosion." Alex shrugged. "But it's fine. It is just bruising."

"It doesn't look that way." Kara said using her X-ray vision on her sister. "Alex, you have another crack."

"Kara, I promise you I'm fine." Alex said, not wanting to stress Kara out any more than she already was.

"What's going on?" J'onn asked entering the lab, picking up the tail end of the conversation.

"Alex has another broken rib and won't see Hamilton." Kara said annoyed as Alex wearily cut in.

"I'm fine. The treatment won't change."

"We'll let Hamilton be the judge of that. She has finished with your father."

"And?" Both sisters asked simultaneously.

"He has lower than average muscle mass, high blood pressure and he is also deficient in several minerals and vitamins. But that will all correct itself with diet and exercise." He paused then said. "His DNA is a match against the sample on file. We also matched your DNA to his." He added looking at Alex.

"So it's really him?" Alex asked.

"It appears so." J'onn said as he tried to build up the courage to breach the topic part of him wanted to avoid. In the end Kara did it for him.

"Is there a chance he is being controlled, with the Myriad like device?"

"We can't rule it out." J'onn said sadly avoiding looking Alex in the eyes.

"Yes we can, if you read his mind." Alex pointed out.

"I can't guarantee that I would not cause permanent damage." J'onn said. "If I read his mind I may discover the truth but at the cost of his memories."

"There is another risk." Alex said. "If he was deliberately released those behind his capture would know you would not trust him without reading his mind. Could they have done something to his brain that could hurt or infect you if you attempt to read his mind?"

"It's possible." J'onn conceded. "But that is a risk I am willing to take, if and only if, you want me to find out the truth, even with the risk."

For a minute Alex stood arms crossed, chewing on her lip before she finally looked at J'onn and said.

"Do it."

"You sure?" J'onn asked.

"I am."

"Okay, but only after you have seen Hamilton." J'onn agreed.

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up in the next couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is there a problem?" Jeremiah asked when J'onn returned to the infirmary.

"I don't know." J'onn said. "All the tests show that you are Jeremiah Danvers."

"But you think I work for Cadmus and I am here to collect information on you? Or betray my family? Extract information about Kara?" Jeremiah asked.

"I know the man I met in the jungle would never agree to betray his family. However, I have to concede it is possible you are being controlled."

"You're saying I have been brainwashed?"

"I'm saying I'm not ruling it out." J'onn said arms crossed. "You were held there for a long time and you have not told us what happened."

"Is there a way to find out? Hypnosis, brain scans?" Jeremiah asked.

"I can read your mind." J'onn said.

"Read my mind?" Jeremiah asked looking uncomfortable.

"Yes. But it is not without risk. I could destroy your memories."

"But it is the only way to know for sure?" Jeremiah asked.

"It is."

"And you would prove one way or the other if I am a danger to my daughters?"

"I would."

"In that case I need another favour. You are going to see everything that happened to me when I was at Cadmus?"

"Yes." J'onn confirmed.

"I've not told you everything that happened to me."

"I know."

"Not because I want to hide it from you, but because I don't want Alex and Kara to know what happened to me. If I told you or Major Lane it would end up in a report and Alex would read it. I know you need to do this and I need to know I am not some brainwashed killer. But, what you see, I need you to promise you will never tell Alex, Eliza or Kara."

"I will not tell them anything they don't need to know." J'onn said.

"Okay. Let's start then. How does it work? Like a Vulcan Mind Meld?" Jeremiah asked.

"A what?" J'onn asked.

"Nevermind." Jeremiah said shutting his eyes.

"You ready?" J'onn asked.

"I am."

"Just try to relax." J'onn instructed as he nodded to Lane and Hamilton before placing his hands on Jeremiah's head.

J'onn saw the images flash through his mind as he read Jeremiah's mind. With each image was an accompanying feeling, pain, fear, loneliness. By the time J'onn had read Jeremiah's mind he felt both sick and drained. Pulling back he gave himself a minute to recover before looking Jeremiah in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." J'onn said. "No one should have to go through that."

"Everything okay?" Lucy asked as she stepped up to the pair.

"Yeah, he's not a danger." J'onn said.

"You sure?" Lucy asked, concerned about how shaken J'onn was.

"I'm sure." J'onn confirmed.

"And you?" Lucy asked.

"Also fine."

"In that case I'll get Alex and Kara."

"I think they already know." Jeremiah said pointing to the window where they could see Kara hugging Alex. "I guess she still uses her super hearing even when she is told not to?"

"Kara is independent minded, almost as much as Alex is." J'onn agreed as he stepped back and opened the infirmary door.

"Well?" Alex said when she entered the infirmary.

"He's fine. But you already know that." J'onn said staring at Kara who did her best to look innocent.

"So what now?" Alex asked.

"I need to run more tests and make sure everything is working as it should be." Hamilton said before pinning Alex with a glare and adding. "For both of you."

"Told you." Kara whispered.

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"Apparently everyone in your family is fine." Hamilton said. "Fortunately your opinions count for nothing in here."

"How long for the tests to run?" J'onn interrupted.

"Two days. Assuming they don't find anything."

"We'll use that time to finish the debrief. After that if everything comes back okay you can return to Midvale."

"Have you told Eliza yet?" Jeremiah asked.

"No, I didn't want to give her false hope." Alex said.

"It's not false any more." Kara pointed out. "Go call her."

-00-

 _ **Two days later...**_

"Kara, when I said, have a think about what you wanted to do, I did not mean continually disappearing for days on end, especially when you have not found me a suitable replacement."

"Sorry Ms Grant."

"I take it from your annoying bounce that this trip was successful?"

"Yes, we found him."

"And is he okay?"

"I think so. He seemed okay and they've let him go back to Midvale."

"So why aren't you in Midvale with them?" Cat asked.

"And miss more work?" Kara asked.

"Don't dodge the question." Cat said.

"Alex needs time to reconnect with him. I have cost Alex so much, it's time I repay that and right now it is to stay out of the way."

"What about what you need?" Cat asked. "Don't you want to reconnect with Jeremiah?"

"I only knew Jeremiah for a year." Kara said. "I can wait a little longer. Besides I want Alex to be happy."

"And what does Alex think?"

"About what?" Kara asked confused.

"Your sudden desire not to spend time with your family."

"I told her I couldn't get away from work."

"I think I like this devious streak of yours." Cat commented. "Even if it is misplaced. But if you are insisting on being here I assume that means that you have actually thought about your future?"

"Yes. Corporate Social Responsibility."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I would like to work in the Corporate Social Responsibility department."

"I don't believe we have one of those." Cat said. "And seeing I own CatCo, I think I'd know. In fact I seem to remember sacking the former head of that department and deliberately not replacing them or their team."

"Precisely. You need a Corporate Social Responsibility department." Kara said.

"You want me to restart a department whose sole purpose is to give away money?"

"Yes. No. The department would be responsible for making sure CatCo has a positive impact on the community and supporting young people who are trying to become better."

"Just to be clear, despite knowing my less than positive views on millennials you want me to fund a department to help millennials become more endowed with delusions of adequacy?"

"Well, I wouldn't have phrased it like that." Kara said.

"Still, it is not a completely horrible idea. The role would play to your strengths. If you do well I look good and if you screw it up I don't look bad. So it is win win for me."

"So is that a yes?" Kara asked hopefully.

"That's a, I'll think about it. But only if you go to Midvale and see your family. Come back Monday and we'll talk."

-00-

"Mind if I sit?" Jeremiah asked as he walked up to the bench Alex was sitting on.

"No." Alex replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"Your mother is fussing." Jeremiah said.

"She's just glad you're back." Alex shrugged.

"I know. And I'm glad I'm back, it is just a little overwhelming."

"You want me to go?" Alex asked trying not to look hurt.

"No." He said squeezing her hand. "I have missed too much of your life already. I think it is time you filled me in."

"Filled you in?" Alex asked confused.

"Everyone keeps telling me how proud they are of you and in the short time I have been back I've seen how you look after your sister, I've seen the respect you have at the DEO, I've seen first hand the work you do and I am so proud of you, you have turned into the woman I always knew you would. But I've missed so much of that journey. I want to know how you got there." Jeremiah said.

"Trust me, you don't." Alex said.

"Okay, now I'm curious." Jeremiah smiled.

"Better to be curious than disappointed." Alex said sadly.

"I could never be disappointed in you." Jeremiah said.

"Trust me you could. Just ask mom. I made a few mistakes, big ones."

"We all make mistakes." Jeremiah said. "That's part of life. The only unforgivable mistake is to not learn from mistakes. I'm not going to push you, but when you are ready I will be here." He said.

"Thanks." Alex smiled.

"You know what I missed most, after you, your mother and your sister?" Jeremiah asked.

"The sea?"

"No, the stars." He said looking up. "I have not seen them for over a decade. I used to love sitting out with you."

"You want to go to the roof?" Alex asked.

"I would." Jeremiah smiled. "How about you get your mom?"

"Okay. See you up there?"

"You bet."

-00-

"Kara?" Eliza asked as Kara walked down stairs. "What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

"Just now. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Why would I mind?"

"I didn't want to get in the way."

"Kara sweetie, like it or not you are part of this family. You are not getting in the way." Eliza said hugging Kara.

"So where's Jeremiah and Alex?"

"Hiding in the garden. I may have been fussing."

"You can fuss over me." Kara smiled before asking. "So how are you doing with everything?"

"Okay, I think. It's just going to take some time getting used to everything."

"But you're happy?" Kara asked.

"Of course I am." Eliza said hugging Kara. When she pulled away she asked. "So how are things going with Jimmy Olsen?"

"James Olsen." Kara corrected. "And, it's complicated."

"Relationships always are." Eliza pointed out before leading Kara to the couch and asking. "So what in particular is complicated?"

"He was hurt I disappeared here and didn't phone him, then I went off to Cadmus without telling him."

"Both you and Alex need to work on your openness." Eliza said. "Have you told him you are here?"

"I have. He was kind of disappointed I was leaving again."

"Better that than celebrating your departure." Eliza said earning a small smile from Kara. "You have a lot going on right now. If he is as good a guy as you and your cousin thinks he is then he'll understand. And if Alex is letting him date you he must be a good guy." She added, this time drawing a full grin from Kara.

"Thank you." Kara said.

"Anytime." Eliza smiled back as Alex walked into the room.

"Kara." Alex said just as surprised as Eliza had been to see her sister. "Are you okay?" She asked immediately concerned.

"I'm fine." Kara promised her. "Really." Seeing Alex was still staring at her she asked. "How are your ribs?"

"They're fine." Alex said suddenly aware that Eliza was now staring at her. Deciding to change subjects she added. "We're heading up to the roof you want to join us?"

"Yeah." Kara smiled walking towards Alex. Noticing Eliza was hanging back Alex asked.

"Mom?" Seeing Eliza was hesitating she stepped forward and took her hand. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Hey." Jeremiah said noticing the trio step onto the roof. "Kara, you made it."

"I did." She smiled as she help Alex lay on the roof next to Jeremiah. She then lay next to Alex as Eliza moved to Jeremiah's other side.

"I've missed this." Jeremiah commented as he reached out and gently took Eliza's hand in his, relieved when she didn't flinch at the contact.

-00-

"Lord." Senator Crane greeted as he sat opposite her. "I assume everything is going as expected?"

"Absolutely. Better in fact, J'onn, Alex and Kara distrust me less." Max smiled.

"I don't like it." Lane said from the other side of the table.

"You have been proved innocent. Your daughter has forgiven you, ironically, all thanks to Supergirl. And you have complete and utter plausible deniability." Max smiled at Samuel Lane. "After all, you were being controlled. The fact it was you who issued the order to yourself is a mere detail no one will uncover."

"We still didn't get the information we wanted from Supergirl." Lane said.

"I'll grant you she is a little tougher than I assumed. But we have solved our Cadmus problem."

"You call the facility being destroyed and assets lost solving our problem?" Lane asked.

"Firstly, by giving Alex Danvers information about Cadmus it kept her focused on finding her father, not uncovering who was behind the attack on Supergirl." Max pointed out. "Secondly, project Cadmus was always going to be shut down. This way we controlled the timescale. And thanks to Danvers and J'onzz all trace evidence of the, lets say, side projects has been destroyed. We can continue our work without any untrained politicians interfering."

"Danvers was not the only subject to be released." Lane pointed out.

"True. But the only other prisoners that were released will cause such harm to this planet the people will beg for Cadmus to be restarted. And when that cry comes we will be here to answer the call. By then Project Cerberus will be ready."

"What about Jeremiah Danvers?" Lane asked.

"For now he will be a useful distraction and will keep his daughters' attention away from our research. Eventually though he will become more."

"It is a huge risk." Lane said.

"You've had him for over a decade and got nothing. You tried the stick, lets try the carrot. Reunited with his family he'll soon be persuaded to work along side his beloved daughter and he will make far more progress." Max shrugged. "And by then I will be on the inside and will have full access to his research." Max smiled.

"To Project Cerberus." Senator Crane said raising a glass.

"Project Cerberus and the continued protection of humans." Max added.

 _ **-The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
